kamenriderstrongerfandomcom-20200215-history
Delza Army
The is the name of an alliance of various commanders from the Majin race, the Cyborg Majin, and the armies under their control. Overview Majin Throughout history, legends about various monsters around the world are inspired by the existence of a certain race with strange appearance and powers that inhabits Earth's underground, the race. They are descendants of ancient demons feared by humanity, living in secret from them. In the modern age, some Majin, aiming to move from underground and wanting power to conquer the surface, undergo reconstruction procedures, becoming the powerful . Delzer Army (First Force) General Shadow is the first Majin to leave to the surface in the modern era, eventually joining the organization Black Satan. However, disliking their methods and being snubbed by its leaders, he leaves the organization and decides to gather other Majin. After Black Satan's destruction, General Shadows rises to the surface leading the powerful Cyborg Majin and their armies. The Cyborg Majin are highly resistant to Electric attacks and, overconfident, General Shadow makes a game out of beating Stronger. He proposes that the commander who beats him would become the leader of the Delzer Army. Each commander of the first force of the Delzer Army acts as the leader of an independent army, sometimes even plotting against each other. Although General Shadow is the head of the organization, he isn't a formal leader, and the other members don't have to follow him, although none challenge him. Delzer Army (Second Force) Soon, more Majin from around the world go to Japan. The second force of the Delzer Army obeys Marshal Machine and his mysterious boss. Arriving in Japan, Marshal Machine forces Shadow to submit to him, and, under him, the Delzer Army acts as an unified force to defeat the Kamen Riders and conquer Japan. However, the organization is quickly destroyed by the combined efforts of Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider 2, Kamen Rider V3, Riderman, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon, and Kamen Rider Stronger. Later history Years later, the Great Leader, having reincarnated again, returned to lead Neo-Shocker, a revival of the original Shocker. Let's Go Kamen Riders In an altered history where Shocker defeats the Double Riders and conquers the world due to combining the Shocker Medal with a Cell Medal from the future, General Shadow is the representative of the Delzer Army in Shocker's alliance. Eventually, the Kamen Riders unite and defeat this alliance in 2011, while General Shadow is destroyed at the hands of four other "allies of justice": Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat. Dai-Shocker General Shadow is a commander of the revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack is revealed, both organizations are wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, General Shadow is defeated by Decade and the . Badan Empire Both General Shadow and Marshal Machine are among the undead villains part of the Badan Empire revival which faces the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders. This time however, General Shadow commands Marshal Machine into battle. Super Hero Taisen GP Membership Besides General Shadow, among the other members and officers of the Delzer Army are: * : The true leader of the Delzer Army. He takes on the form of a giant rock, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. Self destructs himself in an attempt to kill all seven Rider. * : The foot soldiers of the Delzer Army. Each foot soldier wears a different mask and uses different powers depending on the Majin clan they're affiliated with. Stronger-vi-greatleader.jpg|Great Boss of Delzer Army Rock Leader Original.png|Delzer Army General (Rock Great Leader) Stronger-vi-delzaarmycorps.jpg|Delzer Army Corps Cyborg Majin (First Force) They're Cyborg Majin who gather together in Japan alongside General Shadow in an abandoned Black Satan base. General Shadow acts as the head of the group, setting up a competition between its various commanders, but not a formal leader, letting them all act on their own. Shadow challenges them to beat Stronger in order to become the leader of the Delzer Army, and, aside from setting up that goal, had a passive attitude towards the organization. * : An armour monster who has great strength which surpassed Kamen Rider Stronger. His weakness is Doctor Kate's poisonous Kate Gas. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : An eagle monster wielded with an axe and shield. Destroyed by Stronger's Underwater Electro Fire. * : A plumed cockscomb monster that shoots poisonous liquid and turns humans into roses. Her poison gas id called Kate Gas which causes the target's body to become numb. Her poison gas was feared by other Staff Officers. Her weakness is fire. She is destroyed by the poisoned Tackle's Ultra Cyclone. * : A skull monster who's able to detach his body and firing flames from his schyte. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electron Drill Kick on his head and his body is destroyed after that. * : A rock monster who is able to turn himself into Rock. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electron Drill Kick (head) and Super Electro Three-step Kick (body). * : A wolf monster who is able to use plasma attacks during full a moon. During a full moon he is shown to be immune to all attacks, even all Charge Up Stronger attacks. He became weakened when the clouds cover the moon before he was finished off by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electro Lightning Kick. * : A Frankenstein's monster who has incredable strength and used firearms as weapon. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electro Speed Diving Punch. * : A snake monster who has the ability to suck blood and makes humans who look into her eyes follow her orders, giving them snake-like appearances until the red scale the on victim's head is removed. Unlike other previous Delzer First Majin Team, she isn't interested in leading the Delzer Army even if she defeats Stronger as she only does her best for Shadow's sake. Her cape also has the ability to drain energy as it seen when she throws it to Kamen Rider Stonger until Kamen Rider V3 returned from Egypt and remove herd cape from Kamen Rider Stronger. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electro Big Wheel Kick. Stronger-vi-staffofficersteel.jpg|Staff Officer Steel Stronger-vi-divisioncommanderwildeagle.jpg|Division Commander Wild Eagle Stronger-vi-doctorkate.jpg|Doctor Kate Stronger-vi-majorskull.jpg|Major Skull Stronger-vi-baronrock.jpg|Baron Rock Stronger-vi-generalwolf.jpg|General Wolf Stronger-vi-commandingofficerblack.jpg|Commanding Officer Frank Stronger-vi-snakewoman.jpg|Snake Woman Cyborg Majin (Second Force) These Cyborg Majin are engaged in fierce battles with V3, Riderman, X and Amazon in various other points of the world, before heading to Japan. They act as an unified force under Marshal Machine's orders, who even forces General Shadow to submit to him. Above even Machine, however, there's the mysterious Great Boss of Delza Army. * : A mummy monster who faces Kamen Rider V3 in Egypt. Alongside his subordinates Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight, Marshal Machine overthrows General Shadow and takes over the command of the Delzer Army in Japan. After his subordinates fall, he's defeated and destroyed by Stronger. In Kamen Rider Taisen, Marshal Machine reappears in the world of the living as a Badan member under General Shadow's command. He participates in a successful attack against Kamen Rider Gaim and his companions, but, in the final battle, Marshal Machine is destroyed by Kamen Rider V3's V3 Kick. * : A magnet monster who has the ability to control magnetism, and also throw magnets to disrupt even cyborgs like Stronger. Unlike other Cyborg Majin, Jishaku doesn't seem to have resistance to electric attacks. Destroyed alongside the Revived Kaijin Corps. * : An armour monster who become Marshal Machine subordinate and has the ability to make fire from his two pairs of swords. Later one of his swords is lost, taken out by Kamen Rider X's Ridol Stick with Amazon's help. He's destroyed alongside the Revived Kaijin Corps. * : Not in any episodes, he is only mentioned in Masked Rider Gekitou file. A monster with a powerful jet engine on his back and ability to fly with sonic speed. He also has an explosive called Condor Bomb. Flying in sonic speed and cutting everything in his path, he brings havoc around the Pacific Ocean and engages in a fierce battle with the Navy 7th Fleet and the United States Air Force. He's summoned by Marshal Machine alongside Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight to conquer Japan, but dies in the way due engine problems caused by a battle with Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2. * : Destroyed by 6 Riders. ** Kikkaijin Antlion of Black Satan: ** Shark Kikkaijin of Black Satan: ** Kikkaijin Mecha Gorilla of Black Satan: ** Kikkaijin Bubunger of Black Satan: His body is Dokugaran of Black Satan. ** : He looks identical to the Crab Beastman of Geddon ** Division Commander Wild Eagle Stronger-vi-marshalmachine.jpg|Marshal Machine Stronger-vi-commanderjijaku.jpg|Commander Jijaku Stronger-vi-armoredknight.jpg|Armored Knight Jet Condor Toy.jpg|Jet Condor Other * : The last surviving Delzer Army commander appears in . He leads a group of revived Kikkaijin and Delzer Army commanders in an attempt to take down the 7 Riders that defeated the Delzer Army. Destroyed by the 7 Riders uniting their power. * 'Revived Kaijin Corps' (All Together! 7 Kamen Riders!!): Destroyed by 7 Riders. ** 'Kikkaijin Mecha Gorilla' of '''Black Satan': ** Kikkaijin Bubunger of Black Satan: His body is Dokugaran of Black Satan. ** Kikkaijin Antlion of Black Satan: ** Shark Kikkaijin of Black Satan: ** Kikkaijin Armadillon of Black Satan: ** Crab Kikkaijin: He looks identical to the Crab Beastman of Geddon. ** General Wolf: ** Snake Woman: Stronger-vi-greatgeneraldarkness.jpg|Great General Darkness Core Medal : The Delzer Medal is the Delzer Army-themed Core Medal used to create the Delza Greeed. Exclusive to SIC Hero Saga. Greeed The is a Greeed fused by General Shadow, Marshal Machine, Commander Jijaku and Major Skull. He was created from the Delzer Medal by Shocker. He was destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO, but his Medal were later used for the transformation of the Boss. Behind the scenes The Delzer Army served as the evil organization in the latter third of Kamen Rider Stronger. Appearances * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * World of Stronger * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders }} External links *The Kamen Riders' Delza Army page Category:Villains Category:Organization